An Island?
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: This is a oneshot between two important characters. Enjoy. I OWN NOTHING and leave reviews if any.


**Lets see what happens when one of the powerpuff girls meet one of Mothers heroes? Bubbles exploration! How will she help this certain child? I OWN NOTHING! Just the story. Leave reviews if any and enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright girls job well done for the day!" said Blossom. They had recently fought a huge monster that threatened to destroy townsville, yet again like any other monster that appeared at the town. "Yeah, this monster was a piece of cake. All of these monsters are getting easier by the battle." said Buttercup with a small gloat in her tone of voice. "Poor things. Sometimes they just get lonely and come here for some action!" said the third powerpuff Bubbles, giggling after her remark. They defeated the monster literally right where the mayors office was. Thank goodness it didn't get a chance to destroy his office, let alone his hat, in the mayhem.

"Well girls I think it's time we put this monster somewhere far away from Townsville. Who wants to do it?" asked Blossom. Both Buttercup and Bubbles didn't respond, mainly shifting their legs, or looking at nothing in particular while whistling. "Okay how about a game of rock papers scissors?" suggested the leader. "Fine with me!""Alright!" said both the other members. One... two...Three! was shouted out into the open with all three showing their stubs to see who one. "You lost!""You lose Bubbles!" said pink then green. "Darnit." said Bubbles. She took the monster within her fists and flew off. 'Jeez I wonder who even invented that game. So stupid.' thought Bubbles pouting a bit.

She flew off what seemed to be toward the pacific ocean. 'Gotta leave this monster where it won't do any harm.' thought the blue powerpuff. The monster was not so heavy, but had many characteristics to it. It had scaly skin from top to bottom, with it being the color red, the usual sharp claws and talons, even some wings. Though it was knocked unconscious, Bubbles still had to leave it somewhere. Then that's when she realized she was in the middle of nowhere. "Oh boy. Where do I go now?" said Bubbles out loud. That is until she saw a small island not far from the horizon.

'hmmmmm... wow never thought there would be an island out here in the middle of nowhere.' thought Bubbles. "I might as well call it the Nowhere Island!" said Bubbles, who ironically said the actual name of said far island. She didn't think twice before going to one of the sandy areas of the islands and landed softly to leave the monster in peace. "Now remember this is your new home now!" said Bubbles going hee hee afterwards. The island seemed pretty spacious, and she flew above her to see homes on the island. "Ooooo might as well introduce myself! Look around." said Bubbles. She flew high above the island and came back down to walk around.

She then came to a sign that gave a name to her that wasn't so familiar. 'Hmmmm.' she thought to herself. "Ta...Ta..." she said out loud. "Tazmily Island! Welcome to our home!" said a young child's voice who came out of nowhere. Bubbles gave out a small yeek! and jumped, turned backwards to see it was a brown haired boy. "Oh! You scared me. Well thank you! My name is Bubbles! What about you?" "My name is Fuel. It's nice to meet you!" said Fuel giving Bubbles a handshake. Bubbles returned it. "I've never seen this place before. How long has it been here?" asked Bubbles. "I've been living here for all of my life now. But the folks say its been here for about two hundred years or so." responded Fuel.

"Wow that's a long time! It's great to see people living on such luscious land." said Bubbles. Fuel gave a small laugh and smirked. However he frowned a bit after that. "I'm sorry if I'm being a downer, but I have to go." said Fuel. "Why? Where do you have to go?" asked a curious Bubbles. "Things... have gotten a bit rough around here. I'm sorry I have to leave. It was great meeting you!" said Fuel jogging off to who knows where. Bubbles shrugged this off and flew off. She noticed a certain amount of people huddled around a grave. 'Oh my... Could this be what Fuel was talking about? Did he lose someone important?' thought Bubbles.

She ended up flying down to see the people around her give her some sad looks and went back to what appeared to be sobbing. "Ummm excuse me mister." Bubbles asked a man with a cowboy hat. The man looked down. "My name's... Flint. What is it little lady?" asked Flint rather quietly. "Is this... someones funeral?" asked Bubbles a little hesitant if that was Fuels mother or not. "Yes. It's my wife's." said Flint. Bubbles put her hands to her mouth. Her tears started to well on the outskirts of her eyes. "I...I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" asked Bubbles. "Sorry, but thank you. I think the only people suffering the most are me and my two sons, Lucas and Claus." finished Flint.

Bubbles eyes went from small tears to pouring almost in a second. "I hope you get through this. I'm sorry for your loss." said Bubbles, running off and flying into the air. She felt her heart tear into two just from what Flint had told her. She couldn't believe who would do such a thing to a family. With two children two! When she gets her hands on who ever did this, she would do many things. Bubbles felt a little bit more calm when she saw a huge meadow filled with so many... many...

"Sunflowers!" shouted Bubbles flying over and landing into the field of sunflowers. Her heart became somewhat replenished at this sight and just being there calmed her majorly. She saw every sunflower big and small, tall or short, skinny or wide, all of them that majestically took her sight from their beauty and the sun. The wind carefully and gently blew over them to show them making waves one after another. Bubbles felt at peace.

She however heard someone coming with her super hearing. Bubbles looked into the direction to see it was a small boy, who had blonde hair that was whipped up to the air. He had blue eyes like Bubbles, and wore a red and yellow stripped shirt, blue shorts, and even red and yellow shoes. Bubbles approached him with hesitance wondering why he was here as well. "Hi there. I'm Bubbles. What's your name?" asked Bubbles. The blonde boy looked at her with eyes that were stinging. He didn't want to respond but did so. "M...My name is Lucas." said the blonde.

Bubble's gasped audibly. She took into account the name and what she had been told. Lucas. Mother. Father. Claus. Bubbles didn't want to ask him if that was his mother that was in the grave. But his tears were proof that she was, and Bubbles took action by embracing the boy. Lucas made a face as if about to cry again and embraced her back. They both let out tears. Sobbing into each others shoulders. "You'll see Lucas. I'll destroy whoever did this to you and your family. Why when I get mu hands on them!" said Bubbles telling Lucas with her fists all balled up. Lucas smiled weakly but took her words into account. "Thanks." said Lucas.

"Y'know... I also lost someone important to me too. I lost my sister Bunny. I miss her to this very day, but I have to go on. Your mother would want to as well." said Bubbles. Lucas took her back into embrace. He looked into her eyes and gave a nod. They both gave a small blush and both took hold of each others hands.


End file.
